To Deny
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Jeanshard. Il est question d'alpha et d'oméga, donc la dynamique est spécifique. Résumé : Pour différentes raisons, Arthur ne peut pas s'accoupler avec Merlin.


Titre : **To Deny**

Auteur : **Jeanshard**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

C'était tellement enrageant. Arthur pouvait seulement s'asseoir et regarder, regarder la petite salope d'oméga, Merlin, tourner autour de la meute avec ce rire stupide.

Ce rire stupide qui avait déferlé en boucle dans la tête d'Arthur pendant des mois.

Arthur restait assis, voulant s'arracher la peau de frustration tandis que Merlin flirtait avec les alphas et les bêtas. Même à cette distance, Arthur pouvait voir les autres loups lécher leurs lèvres et leur entrejambe gonfler. C'était un miracle que personne ne traite Merlin d'allumeur.

Mais là encore, il voyait qu'il tenait sa promesse, ce n'était pas une surprise.

Arthur n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était dirigé vers l'oméga jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le sentir. Tous les autres omégas sentaient légèrement et tendrement le miel, le sucre, la lavande et les roses. Pas Merlin. Différent des autres, il avait l'habitude d'être dehors, dans la forêt et dans les rivières. Il sentait le pin, la terre, le soleil, la pluie, la foudre, le vent—il était l'entièreté du spectre météorologique.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans la case des omégas ? » Grogna Arthur. Le sourire des bétas tomba de leur visage, et les alphas semblèrent penauds. Arthur était le second aux commandes, seulement sous les ordres de son père, et il était craint et respecté par tous les autres loups.

« Non, sauf si je veux y être. » Tous les autres sauf Merlin. Alors qu'il parlait, Merlin fit à Arthur un large sourire. Il ne s'était pas du tout dérobé à la présence d'Arthur. Et ce n'était pas la première fois, et Arthur se demandait si il était vraiment un oméga.

« Tu devrais être dans la case des omégas. » Aboya Arthur. La case des omégas était le seul endroit où il pouvait mettre Merlin sans risquer de se disputer avec lui accidentellement, ou que Merlin répande son odeur par mégarde dans tout le bois. C'était un endroit où il pouvait garder cet idiot en sécurité.

Merlin haussa les épaules, par convenance plus que par soumission. Ça rendait Arthur complètement dingue, Merlin ne pouvait pas juste faire ce qu'il lui demandait, détaler avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et laisser Arthur en paix ?

« C'est un ordre ? » Rigola Merlin. Il se releva, tout allongé, mince et parfait. Tandis qu'il se frotta, il observa Arthur avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Attends. » L'arrêta Arthur, faisant tomber la confusion sur le visage de tous les autres loups. « Va-t-en. » Merlin semblait un peu amusé. « C'était un ordre. » Grogna-t-il de son timbre le plus fort. Merlin tressaillit un peu, avant de faire un signe de la main au groupe avec un sourire en coin et s'éloigner. Nullement près de la case des omégas, mais toujours loin d'Arthur.

« Allez Arthur, l'oméga est un grand blagueur ! » Sourit Gauvain. « C'est un garçon correct, tu pourrais le lâcher un peu la prochaine fois, non ? »

« Si tu es tellement désespéré de ne pas trouver un plan baise, va t'accoupler. » Cracha Arthur.

Le partage des omégas était désastreux. Ça laissait une tension et une jalousie dans la meute, à cause des omégas. Arthur n'allait pas mettre en péril sa meute car Merlin était un peu trop facile. Il n'avait pas le droit d'imprégner Merlin, et voir Gauvain lorgner dans sa direction lui donnait envie de déchirer des choses.

Parcequ'il n'avait pas le droit d'imprégner Merlin, vraiment, et qu'il ne serait pas celui rendu officiel. C'était le seul qu'il avait laissé filé entre ses doigts. Il avait dû. Un oméga mâle, qui avait été blessé et qui ne pouvait plus porter d'enfants, n'était pas un compagnon acceptable. Le destin était damné.

L'âme sœur d'Arthur ne pouvait pas dicter sa vie, pas alors qu'il était le chef.

Le reste de la meute sembla grincheux, mais ils retournèrent bientôt à leurs habitudes normales en jouant et en bavardant. Arthur flemmarda avec eux, durant un petit moment, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils ne puissent pas deviner ce qu'il allait faire.

Tuer le temps. En attendant, en attendant plus que nécessaire. En attendant pour que les autres loups oublient où Merlin était parti, oublient même qu'il était parmi eux. Attendant, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur puisse s'éclipser avec Merlin sans que personne ne se pose de questions.

Quand il sentit la brise changer, sentant le début de soirée, il se déplaça furtivement avec le bruit des rires derrière lui.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Merlin.

« Salut, l'hypocrite. » Plaisanta Merlin, sans même ouvrir les yeux. Il était étendu sur un lit de fleurs, la tête enfoncée dans une teinte bleu pâle, verte, orange, mauve. Comme toujours, Arthur pouvait voir l'éclat blanc de sa peau, l'obscurité de ses cheveux, qui ressortait à travers les fleurs. Il pouvait toujours le sentir, même à travers la fine odeur du printemps.

Arthur grogna, pas pour confirmer ou nier. Il n'y avait pas à débattre, Merlin avait gagné avant même de commencer.

Merlin se redressa du sol fleuri, les membres tendus comme en recherche du soleil.

« Prends ton temps, » déclara Merlin, en se retournant pour se coucher sur son ventre. « Imagine que j'ai déjà commencé sans toi. »

Merlin était déjà comme ça avant son accident. Peut-être pas si ouvertement, mais il avait toujours été une petite créature en manque d'affection, perpétuellement en chaleur. Arthur en était tellement fasciné, il était si différent des autres garçons. Peut-être plus naïf, ou peut-être moins.

De toute façon, il avait déjà fait tomber Merlin sur ses genoux, son dos, son ventre, partout où il avait pu le prendre, peu importe la façon dont il l'avait pris. Et il avait été le seul, la seule personne que Merlin avait laissé faire, le seul qui avait tenu Merlin dans ses bras.

Avant que Merlin ne se soit blessé.

Arthur laissa échappé un grognement, celui qui faisait plier la tête de n'importe quel alpha ou écarter les jambes de n'importe quel oméga. Merlin tourna simplement la tête en souriant.

« Allez Arthur. » Gémit Merlin, en commençant à retirer son t-shirt blanc (et on pouvait tellement voir à travers que ça ne valait pas le peine de le porter.) « Tu m'as fait 'attendre'. » Il grogna, comme si c'était une réelle punition qu'Arthur lui avait infligée. « Ça m'a donné encore plus envie, encore plus, encore plus… » Ses mains était en train de défaire son pantalon, de le faire glisser sur ses cuisses, et il le fit tomber dans les fleurs.

Arthur se jeta sur lui.

Il atterri au-dessus de Merlin, qui avait un énorme sourire collé sur le visage, et leurs lèvres se heurtèrent. Il sentit Merlin le mordre, il se débattit pour le mordre plus fort en retour. Merlin s'arqua sous lui, aimant sa rage, aimant sa douleur, aimant tout ce qu'Arthur pouvait lui donner. Ça rendait Arthur si féroce, si coupable, il détestait l'amour de Merlin plus que tout.

Merlin roula par-dessus, jusqu'à être assis sur Arthur, à califourchon sur lui. Le soleil brillait derrière sa tête, et il avait l'air d'un mirage, d'un rêve, et quelque part il était toujours le cauchemar d'Arthur. Merlin se pencha, pour sucer les tâches pourpre sur la peau d'Arthur (maintenant nu, quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ?). Et, bordel, il n'en avait pas le droit, un oméga ne pouvait pas marqué un alpha, surtout quand ils n'étaient pas accouplés, et Merlin n'avait pas le droit de savoir combien Arthur aimait ça—

« Aie ! » glapit Arthur, en sentant les dents de Merlin l'écorcher sur le côté.

« Fais attention à moi. » Gémit Merlin, pour le taquiner mais Arthur savait, Arthur avait toujours su à quel point Merlin était prêt à tout. Juste pour lui.

Arthur savait qu'il n'était pas ainsi avec les autres. Il les avait entendu se vanter, il les entendait parfois le baiser. Il savait que Merlin était fort, puissant, dans le contrôle. Il savait que Merlin jouait avec eux, voulant seulement se sentir plein, voulant seulement qu'ils le baisent et qu'ils partent ensuite.

Mais Merlin voulait, désirait, plus de la part d'Arthur.

Arthur avait un pincement au cœur, car il voulait lui donner plus. Il voulait tellement être plus, il voulait être tout ce don Merlin avait besoin. Il voulait expliquer à Merlin pourquoi il était ainsi, pourquoi ça créait tant de problème à Arthur. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ça pouvait blesser Merlin, briser son cœur car il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse comprendre.

Arthur écoutait, Merlin qui murmurait et suppliait pour plus. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait lui donner ça. Il pouvait le baiser si fort dans les fleurs qu'il sentirait le printemps durant une semaine, il pouvait le faire boitiller pendant un moment, il n'aurait pas à chercher quelqu'un d'autre car il serait rempli de façon incroyable et magique.

« Oui. » Gémit Arthur, en sentant le souffle de Merlin par-dessus son sexe. Merlin sortit sa langue, pour commencer à lécher gentiment le sommet du sexe d'Arthur avant de le lécher en entier. Arthur gémit, ses mains cherchant à saisir Merlin de chaque côté, pour l'aider. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Merlin contre ses hanches. Merlin remonta ses mains le long des cuisses d'Arthur, une main taquinant la fente du sexe d'Arthur tandis qu'il suçait la peau de la cuisse d'Arthur. Alors qu'Arthur laissait échapper un grognement de frustration, la bouche de Merlin recommença à presser des baisers sur le sexe d'Arthur.

« Tu veux plus ? » Le taquina Merlin. Il essayait de se donner l'air moins désespéré qu'il ne l'était. « Tu voudrais que je te prenne plus profondément ? »

Arthur pouvait, il pouvait le faire si facilement. Il pouvait lui-même prendre la gorge de Merlin comme si c'était juste un trou, baiser la bouche de Merlin et le garder pour lui durant des heures. Il pouvait l'utiliser, comme disait Merlin, il voulait être utilisé.

Mais Arthur le connaissait mieux.

« Je pense à quelque chose de mieux. » Murmura Arthur. Ces paroles n'auraient pas dû sortir ainsi de la bouche d'un alpha. Elles auraient dû être plus conquérantes, plus affirmées, plus fermes. Mais Arthur ne pouvait simplement pas prendre Merlin, il ne pouvait pas le faire en dépit de combien il désirait le faire.

Merlin le regarda, et il sembla surpris. Le nombre de fois où Arthur l'avait suivi ne comptait pas. Le nombre de fois où Arthur avait essayé de prendre soin de lui ne comptait pas, essayé de le traiter de la bonne manière. Merlin n'avait jamais pensé en avoir le droit, il n'avait jamais pensé le mériter.

« Tu n'as…Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je peux te donner du plaisir. » Les paroles de Merlin étaient un déchirement dans la poitrine d'Arthur. 'Tu m'en fais toujours.' Pensa-t-il.

Arthur tira le visage de Merlin vers le sien, pour presser leurs lèvres et l'embrasser. Il glissa sa langue contre les lèvres de l'oméga.

Son oméga. Leurs lèvres scellées ensemble, les yeux de Merlin fermés et le cœur d'Arthur battant la chamade, c'était si facile d'accepter tout ça.

Arthur glissa ses mains le long du ventre de Merlin, pour descendre sur ses fesses et commencer à préparer le corps de Merlin avec ses doigts. Un, lentement, et Merlin était déjà en train de supplier pour plus, et Arthur ressentait le besoin de l'aider, il ne pouvait pas le laisser si affamé alors que Merlin était juste là et qu'il pouvait arranger ça.

« Je t'en supplie. » Murmura Merlin. « Je t'en prie, je t'en prie alpha. Pitié, pitié, pitié Arthur. »

Arthur posa un baiser sur l'oreille de Merlin, son nez, son épaule, et il commença à se glisser en lui. Dans sa maison, son amour, son oméga.

Son secret.

**OOO**

« Tu devrais lui dire. » Rouspéta Gauvain, assis à côté d'Arthur tandis qu'ils regardaient tous les deux Merlin traîner la patte l'air misérable.

Arthur se demandait comment Merlin n'avait pas deviné. Merlin était intelligent, il était entrainé par Gaius pour devenir médecin, il était rapide et il apprenait les choses si rapidement- il avait appris à pêcher de la même façon qu'Arthur et il avait pu attraper du saumon en quelques jours.

Arthur espérait qu'il n'arrive jamais à comprendre. Il espérait que Merlin ne puisse jamais trouver que son âme sœur ne pouvait pas l'avoir, peu importe combien il le désirait.

« Tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas. » Cracha Arthur. Il était si fatigué de ce débat. Jamais, d'aucune manière, il ne pourrait s'imprégner de Merlin, ça serait détruire Merlin, le tirer vers le bas et le priver de sa liberté. Arthur avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa mère, comment elle avait dû faire la potiche au côté de son père et se tenir calme. Elle n'avait jamais pu se plaindre, et Merlin ne pourrait pas faire ça. Arthur ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

« Tout ça car il ne peut pas avoir des petits ? » Cracha Gauvain, outragé au nom de Merlin.

« Non. C'est plus que ça et, putain, tu le sais très bien. » Grogna Arthur, en se retournant pour montrer ses dents à Gauvain. Putain, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était de devoir essayer, et ignorer, ce qu'il ressentait pour Merlin.

« Il finira par s'en rendre compte. » Répondit Gauvain. « Et il ne te le pardonnera pas. »

Arthur tressaillit, sentant son cœur chuter et sa tête lui faire mal.

« Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas. »

« Il te fait confiance. Il t'aime, même en tant qu'ami. Et tu vas le détruire. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Murmura Arthur. Son regard suivait Merlin qui s'avachit contre un arbre, pour disparaître de sa vue. « J'aimerais…mais je ne peux pas. »

**OOO**

Il était tard quand Merlin se glissa dans la chambre d'Arthur. Arthur ne prit pas la peine de lui demander comment il était arrivé ici, il avait appris que Merlin était capable des choses les plus incroyables alors qu'ils étaient enfants.

Des larmes brillaient dans son regard, des larmes que Merlin ne laissait jamais tomber mais qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir depuis longtemps.

Merlin se glissa dans le lit d'Arthur, se plaçant lui-même sous les couvertures et il laissa Arthur s'enrouler autour de lui.

« Il, il n'était pas mort dans celui-là. » Murmura Merlin. « Cette fois, il n'était pas mort. Et nous étions en train de jouer. Et il rigolait. » Arthur sentit son estomac se nouer, et il appuya son front contre le dos du cou de Merlin. Il s'était lui-même placer contre le dos de Merlin. « Avec moi. »

Merlin laissa échapper un vif sanglot étranglé. Arthur faufila sa main le long de la joue de Merlin, prêt à faire cesser la pluie de larmes qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir tomber.

« On dirait qu'ils sont un petit peu mieux. » Murmura Arthur. C'était la mauvaise chose à dire, ce n'était ni tendre, ni assez réconfortant. Et les cauchemars de Merlin étaient si violents qu'il avait simplement besoin d'en parler, de faire sortir ces images sanglantes pour qu'elles ne puissent plus le hanter. « Il ne semblait pas si terrible. »

Mais Merlin secoua la tête, ses tremblements reprenant à nouveau.

« Non. » Dit-il. « Non, ces rêves sont les pires. Parceque lorsque je me réveille, il n'est plus en vie. Il est mort. »

Arthur enveloppa les sanglots de Merlin, les cachant du monde sous la couverture. Il sentait le chagrin de Merlin, jusque dans son sang, ses os, son âme.

Alors il le garda au chaud, en sécurité, en murmurant à son oreille tous les mots qu'il méritait et auxquels il devait croire, mais qui n'arriverait jamais.

**OOO**

Le matin suivant, Merlin était parti alors Arthur parti à sa recherche. Pas que c'était difficile, il était capable de trouver Merlin aussi facilement que quelqu'un qui cherchait le soleil en plein ciel.

« Va-t-en Arthur. » Murmura Merlin, pliant son dos car il s'était arrêté par-dessus la rivière.

« Tu ne m'as plus demandé de m'en aller depuis que nous sommes enfants. »

« Alors ça n'a que trop tardé. » Répondit Merlin, et il semblait fatigué. « Tu me demandes de partir tout le temps. »

« Je suis l'alpha. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Je peux faire en sorte que les autres fassent ce que je veux. »

« Tu es plus qu'un alpha pour moi, Arthur. » Soupira Merlin, en n'ayant toujours pas levé les yeux des différentes nuances du ruissellement de l'eau. Et Arthur ressentit une pointe brusque de frayeur, en se souvenant de la fois où un petit s'était noyé, en se rappelant de la femme qui s'était elle-même noyée, en se souvenant que l'enfant qui était tombé dedans avait entraîné Merlin avec lui. « Tu le sais. Tu sais que je ne t'écoute pas juste car tu es le plus fort. »

Une culpabilité sombre, sale et pourrie se fraya un passage jusqu'aux pensées d'Arthur. Il se détestait car il ne pouvait pas aimer Merlin. Si il faisait de Merlin son compagnon, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, il recommencerait comme ses parents. Et ça les détruiraient.

« Je sais. » Murmura Arthur. Arthur ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il sentait les mots se battent à l'entrée de sa gorge et il devait les laisser sortir. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je… » Soupira Merlin, en secouant la tête. « Tu sais pourquoi. Tu sais pourquoi tu es la seule personne que j'écoute. »

Ensuite, Arthur entendit quelque chose qui le blessa et le sauva, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre et qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter.

« Parceque je suis à toi. »

Il y eut un silence, un silence atroce. Arthur s'était imaginé que Merlin s'en rendrait compte un jour, et qu'il hurlerait, pleurerait et qu'il s'enfuirait. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé son acceptation calme et blessante. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Merlin le savait depuis toutes ses années et qu'il avait abandonné.

« Depuis quand tu as… »

« Probablement au même moment que toi. Et puis tout s'est achevé après…après ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors j'ai décidé de l'ignorer, de t'ignorer, parceque tu pensais que je n'étais plus assez bien. »

« Ce n'était pas ça, ce n'était pas car tu n'étais pas assez bien- »

« Mais je n'ai pas pu. Parceque je t'aime plus que tout. Et je te déteste tellement aussi. Et j'aimerais être assez bien pour toi, et je voudrais être certain de ne plus jamais te reparler. »

« Merlin- »

« Et ce n'est pas juste ! » Hurla Merlin, et il se releva si vite qu'une grande gerbe d'eau se releva derrière lui. « Car Will est mort et tu as cessé de te soucier de moi- »

« Je n'ai jamais arrêté de me soucier de toi ! » Cria Arthur, et il se leva aussi.

« Putain, je me sens si seul ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! » Merlin était en train de pleurer, à présent, Arthur pensait que ça devait être la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis la mort de Will. Mais il n'en savait rien. Il avait été si négligent et tellement égoïste, qu'il ne savait pas. « Je ne sais pas à quoi…à quoi je pensais. »

Arthur l'empoigna, pour envelopper son oméga dans ses bras et sentir ses cheveux, probablement qu'il l'écrasait un peu mais il se disait que Merlin avait besoin de le sentir proche.

« Je n'ai jamais, jamais, cessé de t'aimer. De ma vie entière. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. »

« Bordel, ne me mens pas ! » Hurla Merlin, à l'aveuglette, le cœur déchiré. « Tu as cessé de me toucher ! Tu as laissé tous les autres, tous les autres me toucher ! Tu as cessé de t'en inquiéter juste parceque je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas te donner toutes ces…choses. »

« Merlin. » Murmura Arthur, et il sentit sa voix chanceler. Il se disait que Merlin avait le droit de l'entendre, car la voix d'Arthur n'avait pas vacillé ainsi depuis qu'il était petit et que sa mère était morte. « Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas te faire ça. »

« Tu ne veux pas essayer. » Murmura Merlin. « Je, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. »

Arthur savait que cette fois, il ne pouvait pas simplement bercer Merlin et attendre qu'il s'endorme.

**OOO**

C'était quelques heures plus tard, le ciel était passé de bleu à rose, orange et noir, si noir qu'il n'y avait même pas d'étoile, même la lune avait disparu dans l'obscurité.

Et ils avaient parlé.

Ils avaient déversé leurs âmes, Arthur avait exposé ses racine pourries qui avait cloué au sol ses idéaux. Il avait essayé de faire voir à Merlin, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de bon venant d'Arthur, qu'il était un arbre à fruit tordu et noueux qui donnait seulement des pommes noires. Il avait essayé de faire comprendre à Merlin toutes ces choses qu'Arthur ne pourrait jamais être, et qu'Arthur ne pourrait pas laisser la meute et être le compagnon que Merlin méritait.

Mais Merlin ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne se souciait pas qu'Arthur ne serait jamais entièrement à lui, il ne se souciait pas que les pensées d'Arthur s'attardent sur d'autres problèmes, et qu'il ne pourrait pas être tout ce dont Merlin avait besoin. Merlin voulait tout ce qu'Arthur pourrait lui offrir, tout.

Et le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Ils se disputeraient. Arthur pouvait nuancé les mensonges que Merlin lui racontait pour qu'il se sente assez bien, par exemple avec les autres prétendants de Merlin, la semence de petits problèmes qu'ils avaient collectionné au fil des ans.

Et Arthur devinait qu'ils auraient un jardin secret, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître. Il savait qu'à deux, ils pourraient s'en sortir, en y travaillant, ensemble. Parcequ'ils en avaient été comme ça toute leur vie, ils étaient la vie de l'un et de l'autre.

Peut-être qu'il venait simplement de le réaliser. Et à présent qu'il en était arrivé là, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Arthur le laisse s'en aller.

**OOO**


End file.
